Wolf of Beacon II
by vwolf366
Summary: A sequel to Wolf of Beacon, Ookami Hensu, commonly known as Wolf has returned to beacon after two years. This time he has a team with him.
1. Introduction of Aiden Franks

These are excerpt from the audio journal of one Doctor Aiden Franks.

* * *

"Day four hundred. I went to a psychiatrist today and he recommended that I start keeping a journal to release my unpleasant thoughts. Like that's gonna do any good. I mean I watched my entire team die! My partner Elisabeth, on her death bed, told me to take her eye so that I could lead the others through the dark and out of the Grimm ambush. Instead I watched them die before I could recover enough to do anything. (Quiet sobs over the recording) I can't..."

"Day six hundred and thirty. I've been looking through medical books recently. Maybe I can become a doctor. Elisabeth always said I would make a great doctor. She used to tell me that a great doctor in Haven is better than a thousand great huntsmen every where else. I don't know where she got that idea from but it just goes to show how much she loved this kingdom. My practice with my aura and semblance has come along quite nicely. Now I'm able to stop a sword with my blood hardening, and I can make my hand into a scalpel with my aura. It's nice because now I just have to worry about sterilizing my hands before my dissections. Though even with my frog and pig autopsies I still find my mind wandering to the thought, if this is a pig how much different do my insides look."

"Day nine hundred and forty four. I've been going to medical school classes for two semesters already and I've been going through the classes with ease. I aced eight classes last semester and now I'm taking the last five and interning at the hospital. The patients keep telling me that I'm a good doctor but my bed side manner sucks. They're probably right. I was part of a group mock surgery the other day. The girl acting as the head surgeon started to stitch the opening but the way she was doing it would have left a massive scar and not let it heal correctly. When I said something about it she angrily stabbed me with the clamps, but immediately apologized. I ignored her, and used my aura and the still sterile thread to close the opening on the patient. I then removed the clamp and began using the left over thread to stitch my wound shut. The look of shock and horror was very amusing."

"Day one thousand four hundred and sixty one. It is the forth anniversary of that night when my team was killed before my eyes. I still have yet to have a full nights sleep. I believe my sanity is slipping because of it. A young wolf Faunus approached me last night as I was walking home from my favorite bar, Mystral Nightlife. Me and the team used to go there when it was new but now there are only a few customers. So that wolf Faunus that I was talking about. He asked if I was Aiden Franks, and said that he needed someone of my talents for a job. He wouldn't tell me what it was about only that it was top secret and extremely important. I decided to shoot him the bird and go home."

"Day one thousand five hundred and eleven. My right eye, the transplanted one, has started to bother me. I'm not sure what the cause is, if it's because it's from an owl Faunus or because of a sloppy and rushed surgery. I'm running some tests and working with the leading transplant surgeon in the hospital to find the cause. The elixirs I've been making have helped but they only work to treat the symptoms not the cause. Though while working with said elixirs I have made many fascinating new discoveries. Did you know that you can increase a humans senses to beyond that of a Faunus with a few certain chemicals?"

"Day two thousand one hundred and ninety one. I've graduated from medical school in record time. I think that the teachers and students just wanted me out of here. I've been doing experiments on myself recently, and I've found ways of increasing my strength speed agility and durability but the experiments have left several noticeable scars. After the graduation, that wolf Faunus showed up again this time with two other people. This time though he actually told me what the mission was. Taking down the White Fang sounds cool and I may be able to find a gorilla Faunus adrenal gland for my new serum, adrenaline x. Cool name right? Of course I still need a few other ingredients that are not readily available in Haven, so this gives me the perfect opportunity to find the pieces and remake what it means to be human. I will leave in two days."

"Day zero. I got the first full nights rest I've had in six years last night. I'm not sure why but this feels like the start of my new life. I'm supposed to meet with the team at noon tomorro... Wait... I'm supposed to meet them in an hour? How did I sleep for two days straight! crap I don't even have my supplies ready. (Rummaging sounds and glass clanking) I need elixir pouch.. Ow! Stupid heater. Medical kit. Extra clothes. Crap my weapon is still in the pawn shop. I don't have the Lein to get it out. What am I gonna do! Oh well. Oh yeah the recorder. "


	2. Nicholas 'Cole' Stellar

A/N:Okay so this character I used in my little one shot but I couldn't just leave him there and never use him again. Sooooooo, I modified his back story and used him here. Oh yeah I don't think I said anything in the last one about what my plan was. These first three chapters are basic introductions to the characters of Wolf's new team that he brought together, giving a little back story for each. The next character Drake Vladoff should be out by today. Also if you can guess who these characters are loosely based off of you get a virtual cookie and a shout out, but only the first person. It should be very obvious. Also Remember that every story is a journey you just have to imagine it.

* * *

Wolf sat at the counter of a little weapon shop in Atlas named Induction Motor Co. The man behind the counter sat chewing on an unlit cigar and reading a news paper. Wolf stayed in awkward silence with nothing but the grinding of metal in the back room sounding through the building.

"So what do you do here?" Wolf asked wanting to break the silence.

"I used to do all of the repairs around here, but now with Cole back there I don't have to do anything but answer phones, and make the schedule for what to do when." The man flipped the page of the news paper. "My question is how can you let your weapons get into such a state? I mean the sword had rust spots along it and the pistol was so clogged with dirt and grime, it was more likely to explode in your hand then kill your target."

Wolf scratched between his ears as he spoke. "Well they're kinda like hand me downs, and I was never taught weapons maintenance since I've never needed them before."

"Oh I see," The big man said standing to tower over Wolf. "You're one of those my semblance is all I need types huh. I should box all four of your ears in. You need to learn to maintain every weapon in your arsenal, this includes your mind, body, semblance and physical weapons. What are these schools teaching if you don't even learn that much."

"I've never officially gone to a combat school." Wolf said with a smile. "I was taught about my abilities by my teacher, and he thought that weapons were useless for someone like me. Though to be honest, I'm not even sure he has a weapon."

"You were trained and never fought the man?" the shop keep said.

"I never said that," Wolf said with a stretch. "He beat the crap out of me with his cane every day for several years. And if he didn't beat me I was running an obstacle course that would kill normal people. Have you ever been beaten by an old man that can slice boulders with a twig?"

"Haha, I can't say that I have," the man said putting down the paper. "well what brings you to Atlas?"

Wolf thought about it for a moment then decided what to say. "I'm putting together a team of, I guess you could call them extraordinary people. My only problem is that I can't pull from the list of known huntsmen and huntresses. This is making it difficult because most people that can fight are..."

"They're a huntsman or huntress." the man said with a knowing look. "What kind of mission are you preparing for?"

"I'd like to keep that a secret." Wolf said. "the people that I have to fight have spies in the most unlikely places. I even found one or two around the academy here in Atlas. I've been preparing for this for over a year, and I still haven't found a single high ranking member, and the team is coming along about as well. One guy I asked just flipped me off and kept doing what he was doing."

"You're in luck." the man said grinning. "One of the best fighters ever is in the other room working on your weapons."

"Really?" Wolf said with as much suspicion as one person could muster.

"If you don't believe me just test it out when he comes out." Wolf looked the man up and down trying to discern if he was lying. The man just grinned and called out, "Hey Cole you about done with those yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." Cole said stepping out. He had on a blue mechanics jumpsuit covered in grease, and a belt that held four rings. His goggles that sat on top of his head looked to have about a thousand different settings. "You would not believe the crap I found in the pi..."

Wolf suddenly threw up his hand and made daggers appear behind Cole's head. Cole without a seconds hesitation dodged and pulled a ring from his belt. The ring formed into a small curved knife that he used to deflect the blades that he could not dodged. Wolf summoned a sword and shield and swung at Cole as he dodged. Cole used the holstered weapons to jab at Wolf with four precise strikes, disabling Wolf's semblance in an instant. He then placed his blade to Wolf's throat.

"Please take your weapons and leave." Cole dropped the weapons in Wolf's lap then walked back into the back room.

"Why is he not a huntsman?" Wolf asked quietly.

"I can still hear you," Cole said from the back room. He stepped from the curtain, and looked Wolf in the eye. "I can't fight Grimm."

"Wait," Wolf said looking a little stunned. "You can't fight Grimm? You just took me apart and I'm stronger than most Grimm you could ever encounter."

"It's not a matter of strength," Cole said. Cole picked up a repair order from the counter then walked out of the front door.

Wolf sat back down before the old man began speak. "I didn't say it would be easy, but name something good in life that is? He has had a hard life. His family was killed by a pack of beowolves, when he was four."

"You would think something like that would cause him to want revenge." Wolf said.

"They were killed in front of his eyes." The man continued. "The beowolves were about to kill him but luckily for him, a certain Lieutenant General James Ironwood, came along and destroyed the beowolves. The General took him in as his own son and trained him, but every time he would be sent out to face Grimm he froze. I've seen it once, a couple years back me and him went to a nearby village and were attacked by a pack of Grimm. I ended up having to fight for the both of us, and now he feels guilty because my leg got hurt while he was unable to move because of fear."

Wolf looked towards the door in thought. "Maybe this is just the chance he needs for him to evolve. How would you go about convincing him to work with me?"

"How about telling him what your mission is." Cole said as he stepped into the door, "That job needs that quick adjusting system I made the other day." Cole walked into the back, and left again with a large box, with out another word.

Wolf stood strapping on his weapon belt, and followed Cole out of the door. "Cole wait up, at least let me talk to you about it."

The old man smiled, "I think that they're gonna a great team. Now what am I gonna do about all of these repair orders... Oh well guess I better get to work."


	3. Night of Drake Vladoff

Wolf and Cole laid flat on the ground looking out over a White Fang encampment just outside of Vacuo. Wolf had a set of binoculars watching as a truck full of weapons and ammunition stopped and was checked by the guards.

"So what do you think," Wolf asked Cole who had a set of binoculars also.

"I would feel a lot better if we had a power house to reduce the cannon fodder." Cole said setting down the binoculars, and rolling onto his back.

"Well, all we have is the two of us." Wolf said looking to his new partner. "What do you figure the chances are?"

"If I had to guess?" Cole rolled back over and looked over everything once more. "Twenty five percent."

"Twenty five percent huh, that good?" Wolf said, scanning the perimeter. After a moment Wolf spoke again, "what if we wait till just before dawn? Just before shift change, catch the tired guards and the ones that haven't woken up yet?"

"That's what I figured for." Cole said as he began to fiddle with a set of gears from his pocket. Wolf looked at the area again, "there has to be a way to do this."

After another moment of silence Wolf took a deep breath. "Those weapons do you think you can rig them to do something?"

"Sure," Cole said as he slid a few more gears together. "But I'm going to need some where in the ball park of five minutes."

"I think I can give you that." Wolf said, "then once you're done we target the leader."

"Got it," Cole said nodding, "by the way this plan only has a seventy one percent chance of failure."

"See it's not all bad," Wolf said, crawling back down the hill. Cole followed closely both trying their best to stay out of sight. Once out of range Cole and Wolf settled down for the night as the sun began to set. Wolf gave Cole an emergency ration to eat.

"Cold rations just like pops used to make." Cole said opening his dinner with practiced ease.

"Did you just call the general pops?" Wolf asked grinning.

"Yep," Cole said nodding as he took a bite.

Suddenly the now dark area flashed with light from the nearby encampment. Wolf and Cole stayed low as they moved to the ledge. The view of the camp was obscured by a dense fog. Red beams of light flashed through the fog like lightning, but instead of thunder each flash was followed by a Faunus screaming out in pain.

"You wanted a distraction." Wolf said standing and drawing his sword and pistol. "Well no time like the present."

Cole and Wolf quickly moved into the camp, avoiding the sight of the men running around in and out of the fog. The two then stepped into the weapons tent scanning the area as they went. Once they had

made sure the room was free of pests, Cole got to work rigging a good portion of the dust to explode and pocketing what he could carry. Wolf stood at the entrance as the madness outside continued.

"Done," Cole said patting Wolf on the back.

The two then quickly left the tent and headed towards their destination. Wolf and Cole boldly stepped into the command tent as the ammo dump exploded. The masked Faunus in the tent stood to his full five foot height, as he lifted a large triangle shaped sword, and the blade formed a foot wide guard. The whole weapon larger than him.

"And who might you be?" He said in a very polite tone.

"Crap it's not Taurus." Wolf said turning to leave. "You can handle him right?"

"Hey where are you going?" Cole called out as Wolf turned back towards the exit. "What can't you handle him yourself?"

"I never said that," with that Cole turned back and looked at the man. "But I like my chances a lot more if you're here."

"Fine I'll stay," Wolf readied his sword and pistol and took aim. "But just note that I never wanted to fight this guy, and it's all your fault."

"All right then," the masked Faunus said, "I see we are not likely to talk this out in a civil manner, so let us become a little undignified."

With his last word the man disappeared and reappeared behind Wolf and Cole. The man swung his sword trying to cut through both in a single strike, starting on Cole's side. Wolf activated his semblance in an instant and blocked the sword, and Cole simultaneously counter attacked. The man vanished once more but not before Cole's curved reversed grip knife struck its target, leaving a gash in the man's uniform. The man reappeared outside of the tent where the fog had now cleared up, revealing the entire camp of White Fang members injured lying on the ground.

One figured hovered in the sky its wings flapping to keep it in the air. It then stopped and gently glided down to land near the others standing. Once on the ground Wolf could see the young man clearly, his bat like wings folded around him to form a cape and he held a staff.

"Drake Vladoff is that you?" The masked Faunus asked.

"Yes Henry," Drake said calmly. "I'm here to put an end to the White Fang. I ask you to please surrender now." Drake raised his staff and pointed the end at the White Fang lieutenant.

"Why would you do this?" The Faunus lieutenant asked. "Your father started this in order to gain the respect that we Faunus deserve."

"My Father started the White Fang because he wanted a peaceful future for Faunus everywhere." Drake shouted at the man. "He knew that if nothing was done then eventually there would be another war between the Faunus and humans. I will politely say this one more time surrender."

"I believe we have reached an impasse," Henry said taking his sword in both hands. He then twisted the hilt of his sword and split the blade into two halves. The Faunus leader then disappeared once more, and reappeared behind the original attackers. Wolf and Cole both simultaneously blocked and countered the attack coming down at them.

"Wow, is he a one trick pony or what?" Wolf said shooting at the Faunus who reappeared beside Drake. The man blocked the shot from Wolf and attacked Drake with a flurry of strikes. Drake fluidly blocked the strikes with his staff. Wolf and Cole looked on trying to find an opening to attack. Henry continued to disappear and reappear his feet never hitting the ground, and his blades a flurry of motion. Drake held his ground blocking and dodging sword strikes, as Henry's strikes started becoming slower. Drake batted away a swing of the sword and redirected the end of his staff pointing it towards the ground between Henry's legs. With a flash of red light Drake cut Henry into two. As the body hit the ground a single tear fell from Drake's eye.

"I wish we could have settled this peacefully." Drake spoke the words as he knelt beside his opponents corpse.

"You did what was needed." Wolf said holstering his weapons and stepping up next to Drake. "But we both know that he was not the problem with the white fang, Adam Taurus is. Why don't you come with us, maybe we can help each other accomplish our goals."

Drake stood and looked Wolf in the eye, "Well, where do we start partner?"

"How about the part where you learned how to weaponize a laser pointer." Cole said making the other two laugh.


	4. Two and a half years

Beacon Academy landing pad was crowded with new students hustling around trying to get luggage and people moving in the right directions. Wolf stepped off of the airship and looked around at the chaos. He silently moved through the crowd towards the emerald tower, when he saw a flash of blonde hair moving towards him.

"Hensu you're late!" Yang yelled grabbing Wolf's hand and pulling him towards the grand hall. "Coco's gonna be mad if we don't get there quick."

"Okay I need to do something first." Wolf said being dragged behind her.

"Well hurry up." Yang said still dragging him through the crowd. "What could be so important that you would risk the wrath of Coco?"

In an instant Wolf stopped all forward motion, spun Yang around and kissed her passionately. After a few seconds, Wolf released her and continued on as if nothing happened. "Okay I'm done. That's all I needed to do. Let's hurry we're running late remember?"

"Hey," Yang yelled running to catch up. "That's not fair. You haven't come to visit in two and a half years and then first thing you do is kiss me. How am I supposed to be mad at you now!"

"You're not."

"I'm sure I can find a way."

"I'm sure you can, but why would you want to be mad at such a wonderful guy as me?" Wolf said with a grin, as they continued towards the auditorium.

"How about not coming to visit me in TWO AND A HALF YEARS!" Yang shouted the last catching the attention of everyone around them. Wolf just grinned and offered her his arm like a gentleman. Yang narrowed her eyes but accepted his offer and followed him.

The two walked through the auditorium doors just as professor Ozpin started to speak, "I would like to bring forward this years valedictorian. Miss Coco Adel." Ozpin and his escort, a red headed two year old girl in a pink sundress, walked over to the side of the stage, but not before the girl held up her Ursa plush toy and growled at Coco, which received coos from the audience.

"Thank you Professor, I will keep this brief. We graduates have been through a lot in the past four years but one thing is certain... We freakin ROCK! Now lets party!"

"Ahm, Thank you for your rousing speech," Ozpin said as he retook the podium with the girl still beside him, and started calling up the graduates to hand them their diploma and license. As Coco stepped back up on stage to take her's, when the girl once again growled at her with the Ursa.

"You are just too cute." Coco said picking the girl up and squeezing her. "Pyrrha are you sure I can't keep her?"

"Miss Adel," Ozpin interrupted, "would you please release Miss Arc? You are holding up the line." Coco grudgingly let go and walked down the stage with laughter coming from the audience.

"Wow that's Jaune and Pyrrha's girl?" Wolf whispered to Yang. "I've been gone a long time if she's already that big."

"Yeah, you have been gone for a long time." Yang whispered back. "That's not all that you missed." Yang and wolf turned their attention back to the stage just as Velvet stepped up on stage. Once she had her diploma and license in hand, Velvet was met by Yastuhashi who immediately picked her up spun her and kissed her.

"Uhm..." Wolf started shocked at the display, "those two? Really? Since when?"

Yang just grinned, "I told you that you missed a lot."

"I guess I did." Wolf said turning back to watch till the end of ceremony.

* * *

After the festivities team CFVY, JNPR, and RWBY, met in a rec room near the dorms with Wolf. In one corner of the room sat Blake, Velvet, Nora, and Coco, all playing with the young Chloe Arc. On the other side sat Wolf with Yang in his lap, Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune, all talking. Then Ruby, Yastuhashi, Fox, and Rin, moved from one to the other joining in on what ever conversation was interesting to them.

"So what's been going on since I left?" Wolf asked putting his chin on Yang's shoulder.

"Well" Jaune started, "Me and Pyrrha got married not long after you left."

"I figured I should make an honest man out of him." Pyrrha said with a grin as Jaune put his arm around her and she snuggled into his shoulder. "By the way, we have made it a rule around campus. No alcohol for Ruby."

"Is that why no one lets me go to the off campus parties?" Ruby said with a half whine. Though Ruby had grown a few inches taller she still had a very cutesy appearance, even with the eye patch, and the modified coat of Henry Corpston.

"Yes," Weiss said in her usual curt tone. Unlike her partner Weiss had not changed in appearance as much, but her taste in fashion had changed slightly, now leaning a little more mature like Glynda. "Drunk Ruby is about as fun as angry Yang."

"Hey I'm not that bad." Both sisters said in unison.

"What brought this about?" Wolf asked a little curious.

Weiss was the first to speak, "the dolt pretty much attacked Jaune and Pyrrha on the dance floor during their first dance."

"I think she was wanting us to teach her to dance." Jaune added, "but I'm not sure because I could only catch every other word that she said."

"I didn't do that." Ruby protested. Weiss offered her scroll to Wolf with the video evidence playing. "That footage is faked! I would never do something like that."

"Okay Ruby I believe you." Wolf said condescendingly. Wolf returned the scroll to Weiss, then looked to the other group, to find that team CFVY had left, leaving a sleeping Rin, Nora, Blake and Chloe. Blake had somehow fallen asleep at just the right angle for Chloe, who was in her lap, to rub her cat ears.

"How cute." Yang half whispered, as she pulled out her scroll and snapped a picture.

"So Weiss what's going on with you and Neptune?" Pyrrha asked grinning.

"Well team SSSN is planning on transferring to Beacon in the next couple of weeks." Weiss said as she straightened her outfit. "Though I'm worried about how Blake is going to deal with Sun. Seeing as how everyone that she knows here is taken."

"Wait you're forgetting one." Jaune said with a Cheshire like smile, as he directed everyone's attention to Ruby.

Ruby sat there for a moment before she realized what was implied. A look of betrayal crossed her face before she began to fidget with a nervous embarrassment, "Uhm, actually I'mkindaseeingsomeonegottagobye." In a blur of red and rose petals Ruby disappeared out of the open window.

"We're five stories up right?" Wolf asked as Yang sat, still trying to process what she had just heard.

"Don't worry," Pyrrha said snuggling closer to Jaune. "We were launched from a cliff during our initiation."

"I know but it's just that she would rather fall five stories than face Yang." Wolf said his arms still rapped around Yang's waist. Yang suddenly jumped up from Wolf's lap and pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go we need to catch up." Yang ordered as she led the two of them out of the window after the red reaper.

* * *

Wolf and Yang stood at an intersection in the middle of down town Vale. Yang looked around frantically trying to find any sign of Ruby.

"Are we done looking for her?" Wolf asked with a big stretch. "I've got a meeting with Oz in the morning and I would like to get some rest."

"It's only nine O'clock." Yang said still looking around. "And this would go a lot faster if you would use that nose of yours."

"Fine give me a sec," Wolf stepped forward away from Yang and took a deep breath. 'Strawberries roses and,.. motor oil?' Wolf looked towards the location the smell came from to see someone in a black hoodie walking arm in arm with a red headed guy. "Sorry Yang I can't find her scent." Wolf lied.

"that slippery little," Yang cut herself off, then grabbed a hold of Wolf's arm. "Let's go home then."

"Yang," Wolf said as Yang lead him along. "Why are you heading towards my apartment?"

"I thought you wanted to go home." Yang said with the largest grin her face could hold.

"No I was going home and going to sleep." Wolf said stopping in the walk way. "You should go back to your dorm."

"Reeeaaalllyyy?" Yang said hugging his arm close and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

Wolf gave a defeated sigh, "I'm not getting much sleep tonight."

Yang laughed in response then pulled him at a faster rate.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading my stories. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I will hopefully start putting out chapters on a more regular basis.


End file.
